mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyakume
Hyakume is the Bentenmaru's radar and sensor specialist. Appearance Light Novel Anime Hyakume has dark brown hair with a slight hint of a mustache and beard. His face is slightly gaunt and he has a scar above his left eye. He usually wears a large red headband (worn at an angle), a light blue scarf, a loose cream-coloured sleeveless shirt, a dark blue sleeveless jacket which is lower at the back, a small pendant, a red armband on his upper left arm, maroon fingerless gloves, brown trousers and light brown shoes. Manga In the manga, Hyakume has light grey hair, mostly hidden by his bandana, and no beard. Hyakume wears a dark suit like the other Bentenmaru crewmembers, with a blue jacket over it that has sections coming down from the shoulders with circular indentations in them. He also wears a red bandana with a line around it and a skull emblem on the front. Personality & Character Hyakume is usually fairly friendly, often amused and prone to technical explanation and speculation. Background Not much is known about Hyakume's background except that he joined the Bentenmaru's crew at some point. Plot Recruitment Arc When Kane became the yacht club's advisor and the club planned a practice cruise, Hyakume sent Kane data on the Odette II. During the pre-flight checks, Hyakume met with Kane to discuss how Marika was getting on Sailing 02. After the Odette II returned to the relay station after the eventful practice cruise, Hyakume remarked that the Hakuchou still had a fair amount of fight left in her Sailing 05. When Marika arrived on the Bentenmaru, Hyakume and Coorie supervised her electronic warfare training. During the raid on the Princess Apricot, Hyakume mentioned how lucky the guests are, as not only do they get to experience a pirate raid, the captain is also a girl Sailing 06. Golden Ghost Ship Arc At the start of the Bentenmaru's raid on the Symphony Angel, Hyakume confirmed their targets and reported that radar and sensors were all green. He continued reporting on the action of the enemy ships during the mock battle. Later after the Bentenmaru had finished its piracy, Hyakume called Marika to ask her to come up to the bridge with slight nervous laughter. When Marika was informed about the stowaway, he told her that they didn't have to worry about dangerous materials as there was nothing on the sensors and that, judging by the information they had, the stowaway was likely an ordinary child Sailing 07. When the crew learned that the stowaway was Princess Gruier Serenity, Hyakume set to work on finding the latest information for the Serenity Royal Family and confirmed that it was her from the data provided. He later interrupted Gruier's discussion with Marika to inform them that Gruier had just been declared missing by the Serenity government. A few days later, Hyakume went over the details of the Bentenmaru's job from the escort fleet to meet a ship arriving at the edge of the Tau Ceti system, while Marika was heading for the Bentenmaru by shuttle. He also mentioned that what he could see suggested that there were multiple ships and that they were engaged in battle, meaning the Bentenmaru could become involved in a fight. Later when the Bentenmaru arrived at where the ship was due to arrive, Hyakume confirmed that the ship was a Serenity Corback. He then noticed that it was putting out a lot of energy, suggesting it was damaged. Immediately afterwards he confirmed radar waves and multiple military-class ships touching down around it Sailing 08. Hyakume began combat logging and transmitted to an off-site back-up as the Serenity forces were putting a fair amount of power into jamming them. After they transmitted an order from Gruier for the Serenity ships to stand down, he reported that the other ships' combat functions shutting down and energy readings dropping, adding that she probably scared them pretty bad. Hyakume was with the rest of the crew when they meet at Oyaji-san's place to discuss the data on the ghost ship. He mentioned that the royal family's data was highly protected and as there was a lot of it, it took him a while to organise. He then went through the data and talked about what the ghost ship really was, as well as the estimated course from past sightings. He was slightly surprised when Marika suddenly span the table with his computer on it Sailing 09. At some point during the search as the Bentenmaru headed for a break and San-Daime asked if this really was a break, Hyakume reminded him that this wasn't stable space and that a person would have to be an explorer or rare ore miner to venture into these seas. He and Schnitzer spent the night working on cracking the protection on an observation network of buoys left behind by previous Serenity search teams. However shortly after they went to sleep, they had to return to the bridge as an alarm indicated an irregular spatial anomaly. After the jump, Hyakume realised that the irregularity didn't originate and that there was interference from another spatial region. He then said it wasn't a total loss for them as they could allign the data they received with the observation buoys to predict the next irregularity and follow it faster. When radar waves were detected, Hyakume reported that he could see two signatures. He also mentioned that their sensors were at maximum so they could spot them, but the Bentenmaru's energy signature was reduced as the ship was in passive scanning mode, so the enemy might not have spotted them. He then added that that would change once the enemy began active scanning, which they did shortly afterwards Sailing 10. Some time after the encounter, Hyakume listened as the crew discussed the actions of the Serenity fleet and their next course of action, stating that the Bentenmaru had to head into the midst of the awaiting fleet. He also listened as Marika explained what she was thinking given she had Gruier leave the bridge beforehand. As the Bentenmaru jumped to where the next space-time quake was expected, Hyakume confirmed that it was different from the others. He reported space-time vibrations and energy concentrations, but couldn't be sure. However he did say he was certain about one thing; that they would be safer away from the quake. When Coorie sighted a spatial rip, Hyakume yelled to get the ship out of there as it could tear the hull apart. He then reported incoming shockwaves as space was ripped apart. When the ghost ship emerged from subspace, he confirmed their target and reported high energy readings just before the rift distortion was released. After the bridge systems were restarted after an overload, he was dismayed to find that the comms had gone down, meaning he had to reconfigure everything. After the exchange between the two princesses, he watched on as the ghost ship 'woke up' Sailing 11. Hyakume was among the boarding party that ventured into the Golden Ghost Ship. Aside from helping with the electronic systems and doors, he also described some of the areas and systems they went past. He was enthused when they encountered a mechanical display on one of the doors and confirmed the preservative environment beyond the door. Later, in the bio-plant, he alerted Schnitzer that he had picked up another signal and to get ready Sailing 12. Hyakume was present with the rest of the crew when Marika was awarded a medal by Gruier for her help in the search for the Golden Ghost Ship. Later, when Marika asked the two princesses over to dinner, Hyakume wondered if this was a good idea Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc While Marika was away from the Bentenmaru, a bio-container that was being transported opened and released its cargo of cat-monkeys. Hyakume and his crewmates tried to deal with the cat-monkeys overrunning the bridge, were infected with the virus they carried and ended up in isolation. Later when Misa called Marika to let her know what had happened, Hyakume asked how Marika was doing and urged her not to become a bad adult like them, to which Coorie pointed out that he wasn't making sense. Later, as the crew were keeping themselves occupied and wondering how Marika was getting on, Hyakume was building a model ship. When Coorie said she hoped Marika didn't relax to much and forget she was captain, Hyakume added that the same applied to them and was then dismayed as his model collapsed Sailing 14. A few days later, Hyakume was playing a card game with Kane, Coorie and San-Daime over a bottle of scotch. When Kane won again, to their dismay, Hyakume requested another round. He then learned about the last-minute practice cruise Marika was going on. Sometime afterwards, Hyakume noticed that the Bentenmaru had a visitor and turned on the monitor, revealing the yacht club heading for the ship. Misa then arrived and informed the crew that their isolation period was being extended, leading them to realise that Marika was trying to protect their Letter of Marque. As the crew discussed the problems of letting the yacht club fly the Bentenmaru, Hyakume noted that there was no manual and worried about what would happen if they messed up, even more so when Luca suggested that the ship may break down the moment they turn on the power. He quickly agreed with Misa's idea to write a manual, saying they had to do what they could to help Marika. While they were busy writing the manual, Hyakume noticed that the yacht club were already aboard and sped up his typing. He face-palmed when Maki accidentally fired the Bentenmaru's cannons. As he and the rest of the crew raced to finish the manual before the yacht club tried to launch, Hyakume hoped that the Bentenmaru would make it. To their dismay, they didn't manage to finish the manual before the first unsuccessful launch attempt. After the manual was eventually sent off and the ship was successfully launched, Hyakume and his crewmates lay down exhausted, unable to go on but relieved. This relief was short-lived and they sprang up in alarm as Marika intended to try an FTL jump - something which they had forgot to put in the manual. As both groups were wondering what to do, several Stellar Military ships appeared on radar, investigating the earlier weapon discharge. When Marika decided to jump to escape, causing San-Daime to panic, Hyakume pointed out to him that it would also be a problem if they were caught. He was pleased when his captain took the correct course of action and managed to jump successfully. He then noticed the camera feed cut out as Chiaki ripped it out Sailing 15. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime Only) Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) Three Ships Arc (Novel Only) Skills & Abilities Aside from his skill in operating the Bentenmaru's radar and sensors, Hyakume is experienced in the workings of several other systems such as communications, and is also able to reconfigure them should they go down Sailing 11. He is also a capable hacker Sailing 18 and decrypter Sailing 09. Relationships Bentenmaru Crew Hyakume is on good terms with the rest of the crew and works well with them. Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Characters requiring background entries Category:Work in progress